Summerhouse  em Português
by Vplasgirl
Summary: Seis anos após Sara ter abandonado o laboratório e Las Vegas, Grissom reformase e mudase para Boston. E, aí, consegue encontrar um óptimo compromisso entre a vida com que sempre sonhou e o reencontro com o seu velho amigo Dan. O que menos esperava é que D
1. Prólogo

**_A/N: I know not one word of Portugese. Without MI who thought this story would appeal to CSI Portuguese fans, I would not be posting this. Her generosity is astounding. Thank you, MI! Now all I hope is that I write the story faster than you can translate it. _**

**Prólogo **

_Cara Catherine_

_Nunca pensou que ia mesmo receber notícias minhas, pois não? Foi aquele "humm" que você murmurou quando eu disse que continuaria em contacto que me revelou o seu cepticismo. Mas a sua primeira pista de que eu tencionava, realmente, cumprir a minha promessa deveria ter sido o facto de eu ter ficado para o bolo. (Se não sabe do que eu estou a falar, pergunte ao Warrick. Ele explica-lhe.) _

_Encontrei-me com o Reitor esta manhã, finalizei os termos do meu contrato, e depois encontrei um bom condomínio hermeticamente fechado ao pé do campus. A sério! Já virei páginas suficientes este ano . Infelizmente, não vai ficar disponível até ao final de Agosto, portanto vou ter que encontrar outra coisa para o Verão ... de preferência um lugar calmo onde possa dar início ao meu pequeno projecto. E não, ainda não vou dizer o que é. Aguente-se. Se tudo correr bem, prometo que vai ser a primeira a saber._

_Voltarei a entrar em contacto assim que encontrar por aí um lugar para me instalar mas, para já, tenho que ir. Vou ter com um velho amigo lá embaixo, para umas bebidas no bar do hotel, dentro de minutos. É um cirurgião cardiovascular e também professor de Cirurgia Cardiovascular na Faculdade Médica de Harvard. E antes que você acabe o que já está a pensar, a especialidade dele é Pediatria! _

_Mande lembranças minhas para todos. E olhe pelo Greg em meu lugar, está bem?_

_Gil_

_p.s.: Depois de tudo dito e feito, não é do laboratório que sinto mais saudades mas sim das pessoas. (Vê? Sempre tenho coração.) Tomem conta uns dos outros. _

Satisfeito com a sua mensagem, Gil pressionou "enviar" e desligou o laptop. E, com uma olhadela ao relógio viu que tinha o tempo à justa para um rápido duche antes de se ir encontrar com Dan.


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

**Once again, major kudos go to MI for this translation. **

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Como seria de esperar às cinco da tarde de uma sexta-feira, o átrio do _**Four Seasons**_ fervilhava com a multidão recém-saída do trabalho. Homens e mulheres, vestidos com as suas roupas de profissionais, estavam sentados nos sofás e poltronas em redor das mesas baixas, bebendo cocktails e debicando amendoins; alguns conversavam em voz baixa enquanto outros usavam tons bem mais audíveis.

Gil avistou Daniel Colton no bar de imediato. Embora estivesse de costas para a entrada e ele não tivesse visto Dan há mais de 10 anos, aquela cabeça arruivada era inconfundível. Ainda à porta, Gil sorriu, e, antes de se juntar a Dan, ficou um momento a fazer o que sempre fazia, o que meio inconscientemente tinha feito durante os últimos seis anos: olhou toda a sala à procura de uma bonita morena de olhos escuros e sorriso doce.

As esperanças de a encontrar nunca tinham sido muitas e, depois de todos estes anos, mal sentia o desapontamento.

Mas ainda continuava a olhar.

Para o caso de...

Como se sentisse a sua presença, Dan virou-se e, após uma breve hesitação, abriu um largo sorriso. "Hei, Gil!", acenou-lhe enquanto se levantava.

Gil atravessou a sala e apertou a mão de Dan. "Há quanto tempo, Daniel."

"Sem dúvida," Dan fez um gesto com a mão convidando-o a sentar-se. "Uma bebida" disse em voz alta para chamar a atenção do barman. "O que é que vai tomar?"

"Vodka Martini" respondeu Gil directamente para o barman enquanto se virava no assento para encarar Dan que o olhava com atenção.

"Podia dizer que você não mudou nada mas ia ser uma grande mentira. Quase que não o reconheci com essa barba".

Com um meio sorriso, Gil levou inconscientemente a mão ao queixo. "Crise de meia-idade; esconde o queixo duplo".

"A mim parece-me em muito boa forma".

O barman fez deslizar a base de cartão para a frente de Gil e colocou-lhe o copo em cima.

Gil virou a sua atenção para Dan. "Mas não estava quando a deixei crescer e depois de já não precisar tinha-me apegado a ela". Ergueu o seu copo de cocktail ao "Old Fashioned" de Dan num brinde silencioso.

"Falando em apegar..." Dan olhou propositadamente para a mão esquerda de Gil.

Gil encolheu os ombros. "Nunca arranjei tempo ou energia para isso".

"Ou motivação?"

"Humm", descartou Gil.

Dan sorriu divertido. "A Mel teve você bem enrolado - quando é que foi mesmo? Há 33 anos? Caramba, como o tempo voa".

"Ah, é verdade, como está a bela Melanie?"

"Óptima – e ainda muito bem casada com o Chuck. Agora vivem em L.A. Uma autêntica dama de sociedade". Rolou os olhos depreciativamente mas o sorriso revelava a afeição pela irmã. "Como os filhos já saíram de casa, agora dedica a maior parte do tempo a qualquer acção de caridade que atraia o quem é quem de Hollywood".

Os dois homens trocaram um sorriso divertido. Melanie tinha sido a primeira namorada séria de Gil na Faculdade **e** o seu completo oposto. Na realidade, se ela não fosse uma beleza de arrasar, tinha grandes dúvidas que ele tivesse olhado para ela uma segunda vez sequer. Dan compreendia isso agora, claro, mas enquanto jovem adolescente que idolatrava o chão que o namorado da irmã pisava, o rompimento deles tinha-lhe custado muito.

No princípio desse Outono Gil recebera a primeira carta de Dan, e tinham-se mantido em contacto, esporadicamente, pelos anos fora. Gil tinha ido à sua formatura, ao seu casamento e, finalmente, há pouco mais de 10 anos, ao funeral dos pais e da mulher. Os três mortos num acidente de carro quando regressavam de uma conferência em New York onde o pai de Dan - Juíz do Tribunal de Apelação – fora o orador principal. Dan tinha encorajado a esposa a ir com eles, para fazer compras e assistir a alguns espectáculos, o que ela adorava e, entretanto, ele tinha passado o fim de semana a pescar com o filho pequeno na casa da sua família em Cape Cod.

Embora perder os pais tivesse sido difícil para Dan, Gil sabia que ter perdido Carol fora um golpe devastador. Lembrava-se dela como uma bonita morena de grandes olhos azuis e sorriso sempre pronto. Dan amava-a profundamente e dissera a Gil, alguns meses após a sua morte, que, se não fosse pelo filho, duvidava conseguir sair da cama de manhã. Mas, sendo alto, atraente e de personalidade sociável, Dan nunca tinha tido problemas em arranjar companhia feminina, e Gil tinha esperado que, com o tempo, ele encontrasse alguém com quem viesse a ser tão feliz como tinha sido com Carol.

Tanto quanto sabia, isso não tinha acontecido.

Embora o seu carinho por Dan o fizesse querer perguntar pela sua vida social, Gil hesitou e perguntou antes pelo filho.

"Está quase com catorze", respondeu Dan com uma sobrancelha arqueada que implicava não haver necessidade de mais explicações.

"Ahh", replicou Gil, "estou a ver".

"Para dizer a verdade" – com um movimento de mão chamou a atenção de Gil para uma mesa perto que tinha acabado de vagar. Ambos passaram do bar para o espaço mais privado enquanto ele continuava, "é um miúdo óptimo; mais sossegado do que costumava ser mas isso já era de esperar. Muito honestamente, até é um alívio. Lembra-se como ele era falador com quatro anos?"

Com uma pequena gargalhada. Gil sentou-se em frente de Dan e esticou as pernas. "Se me lembro."

"Até aos treze anos, duvido que ele tenha tido um único pensamento que não lhe saísse logo pela boca fora. Falava a um quilómetro por hora e quase nem parava para respirar". Dan abanou a cabeça. "Às vezes dava comigo em doido. Agora o que me preocupa é o que ele não me diz".

"Bom, não deve ser um grande mistério. Aos catorze anos a maioria das preocupações dele deve usar saias bem curtas".

"Quem me dera", respondeu Dan enfaticamente. "Essa é uma das coisas que me preocupa." Perante o olhar interrogativo de Gil, continuou. "Desenvolveu um sentimento especial pela nossa vizinha lá no Cape quando andava pelos dez. Disse-lhe que quando tivesse **crescido** completamente casava com ela. Na altura rimos sobre isso. Afinal, qual foi o rapaz que nunca teve uma queda por uma mulher mais velha? Eu, no fundo, até sentia um certo orgulho por ele ter tão bom gosto. Ela é muito atraente." Dirigiu um pequeno sorriso a Gil enquanto dizia isto e depois ficou sério de novo. "O problema é que ele não ultrapassou isso. Não mostra interesse por meninas da idade dele e, quando falhamos um fim de semana em Provincetown, passa o tempo todo no quarto a resmungar sobre o assunto".

"Humm..." Gil mexeu distraidamente o seu martini enquanto ia revivendo uma antiga memória. Mordeu a azeitona e atirou o palito sobre a mesa. "Faz-me lembrar você com essa idade. Lembra-se – como era o nome dela? A, hum ... , a loura espampanante que morava ao fundo da vossa rua?"

Dan riu-se. "Suzy Cooper. Eu e todos os outros. E quem é que ainda diz 'espampanante'? Seja como for, não é a mesma coisa".

"Não?"

Dan abanou a cabeça. "Suzie era uma deusa sexual de 20 anos. Sara tem quase 40."

A simples referência àquele nome ainda agitava qualquer coisa dentro de Gil. A sensação já não era tão intensa como antes. Ignorando-a com a prática adquirida pelo tempo, concentrou-se em Dan. "Isso é estranho", respondeu, mas não era assim **tão** estranho. Não o disse, porque por mais invulgar que a paixoneta do filho dele parecesse, Gil sabia que não era caso único. Bseando-se na sua experiência como criminologista que, em certa medida, o tinha tornado perito em muitos aspectos da mente humana, perguntou, "E a sua vida social? Teve algum relacionamento sério desde...?"

"Desde a morte da Carol?" Abanou a cabeça e a sombra que lhe cobriu o rosto pouco fez para aliviar a preocupação de Gil. "Tem que entender. O que eu tinha com a Carol... não acontece duas vezes".

"Já lá vão dez anos, Dan. Os fantasmas não aquecem a cama à noite e, de certeza, não preenchem as necessidades de um rapaz".

Dan olhou para Gil franzindo a cara. "Você acha que o Billy está à procura de uma mãe?"

"É possível. Ele perdeu a mãe e a avó aos quatro anos. Houve mais alguma figura maternal na vida dele para além desta mulher?"

"Não", admitiu Dan com certa relutância, reflectindo. "É um ponto a considerar, sem dúvida. Nunca pensei muito nisso, mas há uns anos atrás ela mencionou qualquer coisa sobre o Billy andar a arranjar maneiras de termos que passar mais tempo juntos". De repente começou a rir, abanando a cabeça. "Como é que eu nunca me lembrei disso? Faz todo o sentido. O meu filho arranjou uma mãe e está a tentar que eu me case com ela".

"Como é que se sente com a idéia?"

Dan ergueu os olhos numa surpresa bem-humorada. "A psicoanálise é a sua nova paixão, Gil, ou isso foi um lapso freudiano?".

Ele franziu levemente o rosto. "Deformação profissional". Após uma ligeira pausa, acrescentou, "Tenho estado preocupado com a sua aparente ausência de vida social desde que a Carol morreu".

"Eu estou bem. De todas as pessoas, sempre pensei que fosse você a que compreendesse melhor. Não foi você que se manteve afastado de ligações e complicações românticas durante toda a vida?"

Gil encolheu os ombros. "Não é bem assim. Há uma diferença entre não querer uma coisa e não saber como a conseguir, ou em conservá-la quando a encontramos. Você, pelo contrário, nunca teve problemas nesse campo".

Dan respondeu-lhe com um sorriso amargo, acabou a bebida e chamou a empregada. "Outra?", perguntou.

"Claro".

Quando a empregada se afastou com os pedidos, Dan disse "É uma mulher muito especial. Herdou a casa a seguir à nossa há cinco anos e transformou-a numa Casa de Hóspedes de sucesso. É interessante e esperta, e bonita, e uma fotógrafa muito talentosa. E adora o Billy, claro. Fazemos companhia um ao outro e tem sido bom... sufucientemente bom".

"Um poço de virtudes. Então o que é? Você não está apaixonado por ela, ou tem medo de se apaixonar por ela?"

Gil moveu-se ligeiramente, incomodado, ao ver todos os traços de humor desaparecerem do rosto de Dan. Tinha passado boa parte da vida a interrogar pessoas, a mergulhar na sua mente, a tentar entendê-las, a manipulá-las para que se revelassem e, por vezes, a julgá-las. Fazia parte do trabalho e, após tantos anos de prática, olhar para dentro da vida das pessoas tinha-se tornado uma segunda natureza. Mas o respeito pelos amigos e colegas nunca lhe permitira atravessar essa linha quando se tratava deles – a não ser que a posição que tinha no laboratório o exigisse e, mesmo nessas circunstâncias, sentia-se sempre desconfortável. Com Dan era diferente. Sempre fora. Era sete anos mais novo que ele e, apesar de hoje em dia isso ser irrelevante, ainda o via como o irmão mais novo que o tinha admirado enquanto adolescente e procurado os seus conselhos quando jovem.

E preocupava-o que ele permanecesse ligado à imagem da sua falecida mulher.

Dan chamava-lhe amor, o tipo de amor que só acontece uma vez na vida e, embora isso fizesse sentido ao princípio, dez anos mais tarde, Gil já não podia concordar. Sentia-se tentado a ir mais fundo, a levar o amigo à conclusão a que, ele próprio, tinha chegado há muito: que era culpa e medo que o impediam de seguir com a sua vida para à frente. Mas a expressão triste e apagada que surgiu no rosto de Dan manteve-o em silêncio.

Gil suspirou mentalmente. Pelo menos conseguira tocar no ponto que queria.

A empregada voltou com as bebidas, proporcionando uma muito bem vinda pausa. Depois de lhe agradecer, Gil olhou de novo para Dan, que, por sua vez, o fitava atentamente com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

"O que aconteceu com '_**Trate de si e não me venha com conselhos sobre amor**_'? Desde quando é que você também é perito em assuntos de coração?"

"Tem razão. Não estou em posição de me meter nessa parte da sua vida. Desculpe".

"Huum..." Dan cruzou as pernas enquanto se recostava melhor. E, após uns momentos de silêncio disse inesperadamente " '_**Curador das Coleoptera**_'. Deve agradar-lhe."

"Agrada. E também vou ensinar, o que torna a posição ainda melhor".

"Nunca me disse porque se retirou como CSI".

Gil suspirou com pena. "Os joelhos. Físicamente, o trabalho utrapassou-me. Só me restava a gestão administrativa e nunca gostei dessa parte". Soltou uma pequena gargalhada auto-depreciativa. "Nesse ponto era um desastre. Estava na altura de fazer outra coisa e esta nova posição vem com o benefício adicional de me dar mais tempo para escrever".

"Ah, sim. Um romance policial, Gil? Surpreendeu-me".

"Penso que vai surpreender muita gente. Prefiro que não se fale ainda sobre isso – pelo menos até ter tudo já bem maduro, e se chegar aí".

"É claro que vai chegar. Vendo bem, com a sua experiência em criminologia, você deve ter um poço infindável de histórias à espera que alguém as conte". Dan rodou o pulso devagarinho, agitando o líquido dourado do copo. "Já pensou onde é que vai morar?"

Gil confirmou com um gesto da cabeça. "Comprei um condomínio perto do campus. Passa para a minha mão no fim de Agosto portanto, se souber de algum local até ao fim do Verão –"

Sem qualquer hesitação, Dan convidou, "Venha ficar comigo e com o Billy no Cape. É onde passamos a maior parte do Verão".

Também sem hesitar, Gil concordou. "Obrigado, é muito simpático da sua parte, mas—"

"Não diga mais nada", interrompeu Dan. "Você precisa de paz e sossego para trabalhar nesse seu romance. Venha passar uns dias connosco, pelo menos. Vamos voar para lá amanhã cedo e ficamos toda a semana, portanto pode aparecer quando quiser. O Cessna também só leva duas pessoas. Se não se importa de ir de carro, ficamos lá à sua espera".

"Seria muito bom. Ouça, agradeço a sua oferta mas, nas presentes circunstâncias, acho que não serei a visita mais agradável".

"Compreendo. Pode sempre ir dar uma volta de carro quando precisar". Recostou-se e esticou as pernas. "Vá, fale-me lá desse romance policial".

E, sentindo-se muito mais leve, foi exactamente o que Gil fez.

* * *

O início da época turística em Cape Cod fazia-se sentir ao longo da US 6 East entre Truro e Provincetown. O trânsito pesado prometia prolongar a viagem de duas horas e meia entre Boston e o fim do Cape para muito além de três. Mas Gil não se importava. Gostava da viagem, do tempo para reflectir calmamente, que ainda pouco tinha apreciado desde o final dos seus vinte e cinco anos de carreira há três semanas atrás. Também ainda não tinha tido tempo para arrependimentos, mesmo que esse momento acabasse por chegar.

Mas não ia ser hoje.

O Sol do 1º dia de Julho era confortável para quem estava habituado ao abrasador calor do deserto. Não ligou o ar condicionado do carro mas deixou as janelas abertas, para deixar entrar a brisa suave e de aroma levemente salgado, e deliciou-se com a sensação de paz, quase estranha para ele depois de tantos anos sempre a viver em inquietude.

Quando chegou a Provincetown foi tomado por um surpreendente sentimento de excitação e antecipação. Seguiu pela Commercial Street, continuou, para sul, pela Harbor Drive e virou para a pequena rua fechada onde ficava a casa dos Colton, igual ao que sempre fora, graças às leis de conservação que datavam da administração Kennedy.

Estacionou atrás do carro de Dan, no estreito acesso, e olhou para cima, para a ampla casa de dois andares construída pelos anos 30. Tinha envelhecido bem através dos tempos. Recuperara o tom de prata velha e as madeiras continuavam cuidadosamente pintadas de um azul escuro acinzentado.

Havia uma única casa atrás da dos Colton, ligeiramente maior, de estilo conhecido como Georgian Colonial. Gil notou que, ali, o tempo não tinha parado. Lembrava-se de uma casa velha e decrépita, em que ninguém reparava, e que nunca fora recuperada por fora, o que muito tinha irritado os Colton. Agora, a casa brilhava com camadas recentes de tinta azul-cinzento, quase do mesmo tom que a de Dan. Um pátio muito bem cuidado, protegido por uma cerca baixa de pedra, tornava-o convidativo e, ao mesmo tempo privado. Até as árvores e arbustos pareciam pedir que se fosse descansar ali. O letreiro colocado sobre o artístico poste de ferro-forjado mesmo à entrada identificava-a como "_**Summerhouse**_".

Dan apareceu acenando. Gil puxou a alavanca para abrir a mala do carro e saíu do seu novo Lexus.

"Problemas com o trânsito?"

"Fim de semana do 4 de Julho. Era de esperar", respondeu Gil enquanto tirava a bagagem do carro.

Dan foi ao seu carro e retirou 3 sacos mais que cheios do banco de trás.

Gil fechou a mala. "Você acabou de chegar?"

"Sim... Tive uma urgência esta manhã". Olhou de relance para a outra casa, com umas rugas bem humoradas a marcarem-lhe a testa, pondo um saco sobre o ombro, segurando os outros dois com a mão esquerda e usando a direita para fechar a porta. "Esse meu Billy", disse num tom exasperado. "Foi direitinho para a casa da Sara no preciso momento em que chegámos. Ao menos podia ter ajudado a tirar a bagagem".

Gil sorriu e seguiu atrás de Dan. Indicando a casa vizinha com o queixo, disse "Grande diferença".

"Bem pode dizer. Estive quase a ir falar com o Mayor para que tomassem uma atitude em relação àquilo. Quando a velha Mrs. Crawford morreu deixou a propriedade à filha, a mãe da Sara, mas acho que ela nunca cá voltou depois do funeral. A Sara, quando a herdou há 5 anos, é que arranjou tudo".

Lá dentro, Dan largou os sacos na sala de entrada e Gil fez o mesmo. Foi atrás dele pelo comprido corredor até ao fundo da casa, passando pelas escadas em forma de L à direita, e a dupla sala de estar à esquerda. As cortinas estavam fechadas mas, tanto quanto Gil conseguiu ver na penumbra, nada mudara em dez anos. Até a mobília parecia ser a mesma.

A cozinha, pelo contrário, era cheia de luz. Enquanto digitava um número no telefone sem fios, Dan apontou-lhe um lugar no balcão do pequeno-almoço e Gil sentou-se. Para além do balcão para refeições, havia uma grande área no centro para cozinhar, equipada com tábua de cortar e fatiar e um enorme extractor de fumos por cima.

Ao telefone, Dan disse, "Olá, Steph. É o Dan. A Sara está por aí?"

Os olhos de Gil varreram o resto da grande cozinha. Era muito mais luminosa do que ele se lembrava mas, ao mesmo tempo, familiar, com os seus armários de carvalho claro e as bancadas cor-de-vinho, num tom idêntico aos mosaicos do chão.

Segurando o telefone com o pescoço, Dan tirou 2 cervejas do frigorífico, abriu-as e ofereceu uma a Gil. Depois levou a garrafa à boca.

Quando ia começar a beber, sorriu. "Olá! Ocupada?"

Gil ligou pouco ao resto da conversa. A sua atenção estava ocupada com a fila de janelas duplas e os estores erguidos para deixar entrar a luz do entardecer quando Dan, olhando por uma dessas janelas, disse, "Sim, estou a vê-lo. E disse-lhe que temos uma visita?" Olhou para Gil e ergueu o polegar na direcção da casa vizinha, enquanto sussurava 'barbecue'. Gil concordou indiferentemente. "Claro que vamos. Eu levo o vinho".

Gil levantou-se e passou pela porta de correr em direcção ao alpendre traseiro, e a um pequeno jardim, surpreendentemente bem tratado, absorvendo a linda vista do porto de Provincetown que se avistava ao fundo, por detrás do que ele sabia ser uma estreita faixa de praia para além do portão.

"Sim, é um velho amigo meu, escritor..."

Como não estava a habituado a ouvir descreverem-no desta forma, Gil virou-se rapidamente para encarar Dan.

Este piscou-lhe o olho e continuou com o seu ar mais inocente. " Ouça lá... já acabou o tal quarto do sotão?" Escutou um pouco e desatou a rir. "Não lhe disse para não confiar nesse sujeito? Quando é que você ouve seja quem for?... Pois, pois. Agora a sério. Conheço alguém que poderá estar interessado... Sim, está à procura de um local sossegado para escrever durante o Verão." Gil tornou a olhar para ele, pedindo uma explicação, mas Dan sacudiu a cabeça despreocupadamente. "Óptimo, vemo-nos mais tarde. Estamos por aí em...", olhou para o relógio, "...cerca de uma hora, está bem para você?... Óptimo. Até logo – ahh, e diga ao Billy para voltar para casa imediatamente. Ainda nem desfez as malas".

Depois dele ter desligado, Gil ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Que história era essa?"

"Que tal passar o Verão em Provincetown, com total privacidade, livre para entrar e sair como lhe apetecer, sem ninguém lhe perguntar nada?..."

"Summerhouse?"

Dan acenou que sim. "É uma suite bastante ampla no sotão. Eu chamo-lhe o 'quarto do sotão' mas ela não gosta nada. Chama-lhe '_**O Ninho da Águia**__'_, ou qualquer coisa assim. Tanto faz. É grande e tem vista para o porto, mas o melhor é que está vago e disponível... bom, quase disponível. Ela teve um problema com a canalização, mas nada que não esteja arranjado já na terça-feira".

"Parece interessante. Falo com ela sobre isso mais tarde, ao jantar."

Nesse momento, apareceu um rapaz sardento de enorme cabelo castanho encaracolado e um pouco de acne adolescente, que entrou por ali dentro, meio-gigando e batendo com a porta.

"Papá! A Sara quer que a gente vá lá jantar!"

"Hei, meu jovem, então e as boas maneiras?" Dan apanhou o filho pelos ombros e virou-o para Gil. "Cumprimente Mr. Grissom".

Billy começou a corar e os seus grandes olhos azuis pousaram em Gil por um breve instante, antes de olhar para o chão. "Olá!"

"Que bom vê-lo de novo, Billy".

Ele olhou para cima, surpreendido. "De novo?!"

Gil acenou em concordância. "Conhecemo-nos quando você tinha quatro anos".

"Ahh." Tendo obviamente esgotado o pouco interesse que sentia pelo velho amigo do pai, Billy virou-se para Dan com aquele interesse específico da juventude, perguntando, "Podemos ir a casa da Sara, Papá?... Por favor?!"

"Só se levar as suas coisas para cima e arrumar tudo. E leve também a bagagem de Mr. Grissom. Ponha no quarto de hóspedes lá ao fundo. O da direita."

"Tá." Começou a afastar-se com o mesmo andar gingado, mas, de repente, lembrando-se de que tinha que ser delicado, parou e virou-se para tornar a olhar para Gil. "É um prazer vê-lo – outra vez, Mr..."

Gil sorriu, interrompendo-o. "Obrigado, Billy. Pode tratar-me por Gil."

"Tá," e desapareceu dali para fora.

Uma hora depois, Gil e Dan entravam no jardim traseiro de Summerhouse pelo caminho da praia. Na pressa de lá chegar, Billy já tinha ido por um caminho mais curto, através dos densos arbustos que serviam de divisão entre as duas propriedades. Um Dan muito tolerante limitou-se a abanar a cabeça ao ver o filho gatinhar por uma abertura nos arbustos que, pelo tamanho, se via ser de tamanho para pessoas e não animais, e mostrava como já tinha sido usada frequentemente como atalho.

Entraram no jardim de Sara passando por um portão de ferro forjado, seguindo por uma vereda ladeada por canteiros de coloridas e fragrantes plantas de todos os tipos, com vários pequenos carreiros que levavam a um caramanchão e a um pequeno tanque de peixes – diversos ambientes, escolhidos e desenhados para proporcionar uma cuidadosa privacidade aos hóspedes de Summerhouse.

Gil não pôde deixar de reparar que tanto o jardim como o edifício eram igualmente muito agradáveis , tanto nas traseiras como na parte da frente da casa. A única verdadeira diferença entre as duas era a grande porta para o pátio - que obviamente não integrava a arquitectura original – dando acesso ao terraço empedrado. As plantas do jardim estendiam-se sobre ele, rodeando-o como fundo para os grandes vasos de terracota e os vários cadeirões forrados de tecido às riscas branco e azul marinho. Um guarda-sol de tecido a condizer cobria uma mesa rectangular, elegantemente aranjada para quatro pessoas, com bases individuais amarelas para cada pessoa, pratos de bonita louça branca, e copos e talheres a condizer.

O efeito era absolutamente encantador.

Dan posou o vinho na mesa. "Vamos precisar de um saca-rolhas. Ponha-se à vontade. Volto já."

Sózinho no terraço, Gil olhou para cima, para a Casa de Hóspedes, para a fila de duplas janelas de guilhotina no primeiro piso e, mais acima, para a pequena janela triangular do mesmo tipo no telhado. "_**O Quarto do Sotão**_". Embora ainda nem sequer lá tivesse entrado, as suas impressões até agora deixavam-lhe poucas dúvidas sobre a razão de "Summerhouse" ser tão recomendado. Mas mesmo sem a sua elegância e sua intrínseca aparência de sossego, ter o seu melhor e mais velho amigo – o que para ele era o que mais podia chamar família, para além da mãe – a viver mesmo ao lado, tornavam a idéia de passar ali o Verão ainda mais atraente.

Estava ele a pensar quanto é que dois meses neste paraíso da costa leste lhe iriam custar quando um exuberante Billy apareceu a correr.

"A Sara fez o meu preferido!", anunciou enquanto colocava cuidadosamente na mesa uma taça de guacamole e um cesto de tortillas. Atirou-se para uma cadeira e desatou a comer.

Gil aproximou-se, mergulhou meia tortilla no molho e deu uma dentada. "Éstá muito bom."

"Ela faz sempre isto porque sabe que eu adoro."

Comendo o resto do que tinha na mão, Gil respondeu "Bom, pelo que o seu pai conta, ela parece ser uma óptima pessoa".

A expressão de Billy tornou-se contemplativa. "Gosto muito mais desta casa do que da nossa."

"Porquê?"

Foi a curiosidade que o fez perguntar. Depois do que Dan lhe tinha dito na noite anterior e o que já tinha visto hoje, suspeitava que era por esta mulher – Sara – viver aqui. Mas estava interessado no que Billy tinha a dizer.

Não viu essa curiosidade satisfeita porém. Billy limitou-se a encolher os ombros, ignorando-o, achando que já tinha dito o suficiente a este estranho.

Se Gil, nesse momento, não tivesse ouvido a voz de Dan à entrada do pátio, talvez o interesse no rapaz o tivesse levado a insistir. Mas não foi Dan que o fez esqucer Billy e a sua paixão de adolescente. Foi o riso dela – tão familiar que se sentiu doente por dentro.

E depois ouviu a voz dela. Uma voz que nunca poderia confundir com qualquer outra.

Ela entrou no terraço e ele ficou em choque. Quando aqueles grandes olhos castanhos encontraram os dele, o corpo dela pareceu lutar com o que estava a ver. E, quando conseguiu, o sorriso morreu-lhe lentamente nos lábios.

Teve consciência de como o batimento cardíaco e a respiração aceleraram, de como as as mãos lhe tremiam e do seu instinto para se controlar cerrando-as com força. Teve até uma vaga noção de duas outras pessoas a olhá-los com curiosidade. Mas não conseguiu lembrar-se de uma única coisa para dizer. Perante o choque físico e emocional de estar frente a frente com ela, o cérebro bloqueou e nem sequer se conseguia lembrar de todas as coisas que lhe queria dizer. E fazer. Se alguma vez a tornasse a ver.

Ela disse, quase num curto sopro "Grissom!"

Forçando-se a reagir e responder, engoliu em seco e disse, finalmente –

"Olá, Sara".

- mas, maldição, como a voz lhe tremeu.

TBC


	3. CAPÍTULO 2

**A/N: Once again, a huge thank you for all the work MI is putting into translating this story. We both hope you're enjoying the story. Thank you for reading.**

**  
**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Completamente apanhados de surpresa, ficaram todos sem palavras. Por um longo minuto, só o estridente grito de um pardal e a suave agitação das árvores provocada pela brisa marítima quebrou o silêncio no terraço.

Sara foi a primeira a recuperar – se é possível chamar-lhe isso. Balbuciando "Desculpem-me", girou rapidamente nos calcanhares e voltou a entrar em casa.

Dan viu-a retirar-se e voltou-se para Gil. "Vocês os dois já se conheciam?"

_Huum_? Gil pestanejou e forçou-se a olhar para Dan. "Oh. Sim." Engoliu em seco e respirou fundo. "Desculpem. Eu, aah –" Teve um vago gesto em direcção à porta que abria para o pátio antes de abandonar Dan, que parecia quase tão surpreendido e sem acção como se sentia, e Billy, que tinha esquecido de todo o seu petisco preferido e olhava para ele cheio de suspeitas.

Entrou na grande sala e parou como se tivesse ido de encontro a uma parede. E, de certa maneira, era o que lhe estava a acontecer. Um estranho dentro daquele espaço e, em tantos aspectos, dentro do espaço de Sara, como podia saber onde ela teria procurado um refúgio confortável para se recompor do choque de ter dado com ele no seu próprio terraço ao fim de tantos anos? Ele próprio ainda se sentia a tremer só por se ter encontrado frente a frente com ela. Tentou respirar calmamente, grato por esta pequena pausa, enquanto deixava os olhos habituaram-se à suave penumbra.

A ampla sala abria directamente para a acolhedora entrada, e tinha no centro a escada de carvalho escuro. Ficou tenso ao sentir passos leves, mas relaxou quando uma jovem surgiu por detrás da base das escadas. Interrogou-se se seria esta a Steph com quem Dan tinha falado mais cedo.

"Precisa de ajuda?" O tom era agradável, a voz acolhedora.

"Sou –" Estava prestes a dizer quem era quando se apercebeu de que o seu nome nada ia significar para esta jovem. "Vim com o Dan. Estou à procura da Sara".

"Ah, é o escritor amigo do Dan. A Sara disse-me que talvez viéssemos a ter outro hóspede. Já procurou na cozinha?"

Gil olhou para a maciça porta de seis painéis de carvalho, que ela lhe indicava à direita, e acenou em concordância. "Obrigado."

"De nada".

Passou por ele em direcção a uma das portas de vidros que flanqueavam a imponente lareira de pedra. Gil viu-a passar para o pequeno alpendre que tinha visto antes através da janela da cozinha de Dan, com o longo cabelo louro a baloiçar ritmicamente e a parecer depois uma massa dourada quando ficou debaixo da luz directa do sol.

Sustendo a respiração, virou-se na direcção oposta, e aproximou-se a pouco e pouco da porta de carvalho, entrando devagar e silenciosamente na cozinha.

Sara estava de pé frente à bancada, muito direita e rígida, de costas para a porta. Podia sentir a tensão dela pela postura, pela mãos cerradas e firmemente agarradas à bancada e pela pensativa inclinação da cabeça.

A porta fechou-se silenciosamente atrás dele. Ela parecia continuar a não sentir a presença dele e, por uns momentos, ficou ali parado a observá-la. Os olhos subiram das longas e bronzeadas pernas para a bem torneada curva logo acima, para a cintura estreita e delineada, até aos ombros firmes e definidos, de momento ligeiramente curvados. O espesso cabelo escuro estava mais curto do que era costume há seis anos atrás; agora mal lhe chegava aos ombros. E o corpo tinha curvas mais suaves do que ele se lembrava.

Mas ele continuava a sentir a forte e antiga atracção entre ambos.

E mais, muito mais.

Mais do que pura atracção física. Emoções, inexplicáveis e profundas, tão poderosas que tinham derrubado a vontade de lhe resistir há seis anos. Emoções que continuavam vivas dentro dele, como compreendeu de imediato, cada uma delas a comê-lo por dentro, a incitá-lo, e a dar cabo dele com a mesma intensidade. E uma outra que nunca tinha sentido antes dela ter abandonado Vegas. _**Raiva**_.

Com um enorme esforço de auto-preservação, tentou distanciar-se de tudo isso e deu um pequeno passo em frente, parando quando os ombros dela se moveram ao inspirar profundamente, quebrando o silêncio. Ela também devia continuar a sentir o mesmo, pensou ele, porque, ainda de costas para ele, disse, "Bom, não era de você que eu estava à espera."

"_Bom, isto foi inesperado. Porque esperou tanto tempo?"_

"_Porque sabia que, se começasse, não seria capaz de parar."_

"_E quer parar?"_

"_Quero ... , mas, que Deus me ajude, neste momento preciso de si."_

Ela virou-se para o encarar, erguendo o queixo. "O Dan disse que você era escritor."

Gil concordou. "Entre outras coisas. A mim disse-me que você era fotógrafa ... e de grande talento."

"Entre outras coisas." De repente sorriu, com os lábios a curvaram-se do mesmo modo com que costumava provocá-lo e ele, apesar da sua resolução em permanecer imune a ela, sentiu de novo aquela velha agitação dentro do peito.

Por um longo momento fitaram-se directamente e, antes de ser dominado pela tentação de desviar o olhar e se esconder dela, respirou fundo e disse, "Desculpe se isto é estranho para você. Posso ir-me embora, mas acho que ainda vai ser mais estranho para o Dan".

"Não quero que se vá embora. Só fiquei... surpreendida. Agora já estou bem". E, confirmando a sinceridade do que acabara de dizer, dirigiu-se ao frigorífico, abriu-o e estendeu-lhe uma grande travessa cheia de bifes. "Ajuda-me a levar a comida lá para fora?"

"Claro".

A seguir passou-lhe outra travessa mais pequena com cogumelos "shitake" marinados, virando-se novamente para pegar numa taça com alface romana e o resto dos ingredientes de uma salada César.

Nenhum deles falou enquanto ele a seguiu em direcção ao terraço, onde Dan se ocupava a servir o vinho.

"A grelha já está a aquecer", disse Dan depois de lhes lançar um olhar preocupado. "Pode pôr isso aqui em cima, Gil", acrescentou, indicando o tabuleiro de ferro ao lado.

Sara posou a salada na mesa e passou a mão pelo cabelo de Billy. "Tenho limonada para você no frigorífico, se quiser".

"Tá". Levantou-se e, sempre a olhar para os pés, arrastou-se para dentro da casa.

"O que é que se passa com ele?!" perguntou Sara a Dan.

Este encolheu os ombros. "Vá-se lá saber? Adolescente. Tem mais alterações de humor que uma mulher".

"Hei!". Esperando de antemão a reacção de Sara, Dan já se tinha baixado a rir. "Continue e vai ver quem acaba a lavar os pratos".

Dan riu ainda mais.

Sentindo um aperto no peito, Gil colocou as travessas no tabuleiro e juntou-se a eles, sentando-se e aceitando o copo de vinho que Dan lhe oferecia.

Erguendo o seu, Dan disse, "Aos velhos amigos".

Enquanto bebiam, comemorando o brinde, Sara lançou-lhe um olhar fugaz sobre o copo.

"Então vocês já se conheciam...", brincou Dan. "Como –"

A pergunta foi subitamente interrompida pelo regresso de Billy, acompanhado pela jovem com quem Gil tinha falado antes.

"Sara, vou-me embora. Precisa de mais alguma coisa? A última carga de roupa já está na secadora e consegui aquela reserva para o Josh e o Brent. Disseram que não esperasse que regressem cedo esta noite."

"Obrigada, Steph. Oh, e antes de se ir embora, quero apresentar-lhe um velho amigo meu". Sara olhou descontraidamente para Gil pela primeira vez desde que tinham saído da cozinha. "A Stephanie é aluna da Faculdade Médica de Harvard, e o meu braço direito por aqui durante o Verão".

"E este vai ser o último", disse Dan com indisfarçável orgulho.

"O Dan é um dos professores da Stephanie", explicou Sara. "E ela vai começar o internato no próximo Verão. Steph, este é Gil Grissom".

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Mr.Grissom".

"Gil, por favor. E o prazer é todo meu".

Ela inclinou-se sobre a mesa para lhe apertar a mão e depois dirigiu-se a Sara, acrescentando, "Arejei o quarto do sotão e fiz a cama".

"O quarto do sotão. O quê? Você e o Dan..."

Dan piscou o olho a Stephanie e acenou em aprovação enquanto repetia silenciosamente "O Quarto do Sotão".

Sara reparou e dirigiu-lhe um franzir de sobrancelhas bem-humorado e depois sorriu a Stephanie "Divirta-se esta noite".

"Obrigada. É o que tenciono fazer".

Billy, que até aí não podia ter demonstrado um maior e mais óbvio desinteresse pela conversa dos adultos, animou-se subitamente. "Você vai sair com aquele sujeito da mota?"

"Vou."

Dan ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Outra vez?", perguntou, e parecia ir dizer mais qualquer coisa quando Billy interrompeu.

"Papá. Eu quero tanto uma motoreta. Por favor..."

Dan e Sara soltaram ao mesmo tempo um rotundo "Não". Depois Dan riu e abanou a cabeça. "Billy, já disse que falamos nisso quando tiver idade para tirar a carta de condução. Até lá, a sua bicicleta de dezoito velocidades vai ter que servir".

"Eu não ia para para a estrada... só pelos caminhos secundários de terra".

"Billy...", começou Dan em tom de aviso. Era evidente que não era a primeira vez que pai e filho tinham esta discussão. E também não a primeira vez que a tinham na presença de Sara.

"Pois." Afundou-se na cadeira e cruzou teimosamente os braços.

"Bom... Estou de saída", disse Stephanie. "Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Mr.Gr – Gil. Sara, estou cá amanhã às oito".

"Divirta-se", respondeu Dan jovialmente, mas Gil detectou um ligeiro tom de sarcasmo na voz dele.

Stephanie devia ter sentido o mesmo, porque lhe lançou um olhar sombrio. "Obrigada".

Ficaram todos em silêncio durante uns instantes depois de Stephanie ter saído. Dan olhava para o líquido a agitar-se no seu copo enquanto o rodava suavemente sobre a toalha. As feições adolescentes de Billy ainda mostravam uma expressão amuada. Sara estava pensativa, os olhos castanhos sem fixarem nada em particular, mas evitando Gil cuidadosamente que, por sua vez, tentava compreender o subtexto entre todos eles.

Gil estava bem consciente da sua própria amarga disposição dentro deste pequeno grupo subitamente tão introspectivo. Se só o facto de rever Sara já o tinha abalado bastante, a afectuosa e fácil relação entre ela e Dan ainda mais. Nunca recriminaria Dan por nada, mas quando a sua imaginação o levava a pensar numa relação íntima entre as duas pessoas de quem mais próximo se tinha sentido através dos anos, sentia-se em conflito com um grande sentimento de posse em relação a Sara.

Precisando urgentemente de afastar aquela desconfortável onda de ciúme, recostou-se e elogiou-a sobre Summerhouse.

"Obrigada. Levou algum tempo mas estou satisfeita com o resultado. E é um belo negócio de Verão".

"O que é que faz no Inverno?"

Os lábios delam moveram-se num sorriso divertido. "Renovar. Esta velha casa precisou de muito trabalho antes de a poder abrir ao público. Fi-lo assim que tive as áreas comuns e duas suites prontas. Levou-me dois anos. Daí para a frente só podia trabalhar nos últimos quartos depois da época de Verão terminar. O quarto em que você está – o quarto do sotão", emendou rapidamente, "é o último".

"E você vai para fora este Inverno", disse Billy desanimadamente, ainda sentado à esquerda dela.

Sara sorriu-lhe gentilmente. "Vou. Vai sentir a minha falta, companheiro?"

Billy torceu-se na cadeira e apoiou o queixo numa mão, encolhendo o outro ombro de forma pouco convincente. "Não vai estar cá no Dia de Acção de Graças ou no Natal". A tristeza na voz dele era muito mais forte do que o tom de acusação.

"Eu mando os seus presentes".

"Não é a mesma coisa", murmurou.

Sara olhou de relance para Dan. "Não, não é".

"Para onde vai?", perguntou Gil abruptamente, e com mais do que simples curiosidade.

"América do Sul".

Olhou-a surpreendido. "Porquê?"

"Nunca lá estive".

"Sara passou algum tempo na América Central antes de se mudar para aqui. Agora vai continuar a abrir caminho em direçcão ao Sul", explicou Dan com uma pequena gargalhada.

"Você foi para a América Central depois de – "

Sara confirmou com um aceno.

"Para onde? Quanto tempo?"

Ela pareceu quase estar a desafiá-lo quando respondeu. "A maior parte do tempo na Nicarágua". E, após uma ligeira hesitação, acrescentou, "Estive lá seis meses".

"Andou de mochila às costas pela selva esse tempo todo?"

Os olhos escuros relampejaram. "Como?"

"_Já teve notícias da Sara?"_

_Gil suspirou, abanando a cabeça. "Não responde aos meus emails"._

"_Bom", disse Catherine, "deve ter mudado de endereço"._

"_Se a conta já não existisse, o servidor enviava-me mensagens a avisar que não conseguia localizar o endereço. Ela está a ignorar-nos, Catherine. Acho que está na altura de aceitarmos que ela se foi embora – de vez"._

"_Aceitarmos?"_

"_Certo. Está na altura de eu aceitar"._

Queria saber porque ela tinha ignorado os emails dele mas, com Dan e Billy presentes, não era propriamente a altura para a confrontar sobre o assunto. Por isso refreou a sua vontade e dirigiu-lhe um leve aceno de cabeça fingindo que não tinha importância e, de seguida, despejou o vinho que ainda tinha no copo pela garganta abaixo.

Assim que posou o copo na mesa Dan voltou a enchê-lo. "Cada vez estou mais curioso. Como é que vocês os dois se conheceram?"

Mais que ciente da apurada atenção de Dan, Gil ficou em silêncio, contente por deixar a Sara a tarefa de o esclarecer. Na verdade, estava um puco intrigado por ela nunca lhes ter mencionado o seu passado como CSI em Vegas. Porque se tivesse, Dan teria percebido de imediato que se conheciam há muito tempo.

Olhando para ela, Gil ergueu uma sobrancelha à espera.

"Assisti a um dos seminários do... _Gil_, já há muito tempo, em Berkeley", disse, referindo-se a ele pelo nome próprio pela primeira vez em doze anos. Mesmo nos momentos mais íntimos sempre lhe tinha chamado Grissom, ou Gris. Ele reparou na ligeira hesitação dela e na forma deliberada como o disse depois, como se quisesse demarcar bem a diferença entre a relação deles agora e anteriormente. Mas não teve tempo para analizar e racionalizar esse ponto porque, logo de imediato, ela acrescentou, "Estou muito mais interessada em como é que vocês se conheceram".

"O Gil namorou a minha irmã".

Os olhos dela pularam para Gil. "A Melanie?"

Dan riu-se. "Vá-se lá entender, não é?"

Ela teve uma expressão de estranheza. "Pois.."

Sentindo necessidade de se defender, Gil começou, "Ela era – ", e não conseguiu encontrar palavras para terminar o que queria dizer na presença de Sara.

"Mais que bem proporcionada, Gil. Ou talvez prefira 'espampanante'."

Ele lançou ao amigo um olhar irritado. "Muito obrigado".

"Sempre às ordens, meu caro amigo".

Sara observou Gil com um olhar suave e contemplativo, mas não disse nada. No silêncio que se seguiu, este reparou que Dan olhava para Sara da mesma forma e percebeu que o modo como ela tinha rapidamente mudado de assunto não o tinha enganado. Tinha perguntas, muitas perguntas para os dois e, preferindo poder adiar o inevitável interrogatório cerrado, sentiu-se profundamente aliviado quando Billy declarou que tinha fome.

"Você está sempre esfomeado", respondeu Dan olhando para o relógio. "Mas acho que já está na hora de começar a tratar dos bifes". Dirigiu-se para o grelhador, perguntando ao mesmo tempo "Como é que quer o seu, Gil?"

"Mal passado".

"A Sara gosta do dela médio, Papá".

"Eu sei como a Sara gosta, filho".

Gil olhou para Sara espantado. "Sara?" Ela enfrentou-lhe o olhar com uma calma deliberada. "Você agora come carne?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Não me pareceu justo pôr de parte toda a espécie animal só por causa de um porco".

Gil sorriu divertido mas, por dentro, sentia-se assustado com as mudanças que encontrava nela. Perguntava-se qual seria a verdadeira Sara. A que tinha conhecido durante doze anos, ou a mulher sentada do outro lado da mesa com um leve sorriso provocador e um certo desafio nos olhos escuros, que se desvaneceram num segundo quando Dan se virou para eles erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Você era vegetariana, Sara?"

"Fui, por uns tempos".

Dan considerou a resposta dela por um instante, mas decidiu não insistir.Voltou de novo a atenção para os bifes enquanto Gil e Sara trocavam um olhar conspiratório. Os seis anos de separação não tinham acabado com aquela capacidade especial de, ocasionalmente, lerem os pensamentos um do outro, e os pensamentos de ambos estavam a comunicar, muito claramente, que estava na altura de mudar mais uma vez de assunto.

"Então, miúdo, já arranjaste uma namorada?"

Desesperado, Billy deixou cair a cabeça sobre a mesa. Sara largou uma gargalhada e despenteou-lhe carinhosamente os caracóis.

* * *

O JANTAR FOI AGRADÁVEL, mas um pouco difícil para Gil. A atitude pouco sociável de Billy – que Dan e Sara faziam questão de fingir nem sequer notar - estava a preocupá-lo. Sentia o desagrado do rapaz sempre que Sara lhe prestava atenção, o que acontecia a todo o momento.

Ela era uma boa anfitriã. Interessou-se sobre a nova posição dele em Harvard e sobre o livro que estava a escrever e, após receber só umas breves e obscuras respostas sobre o livro, mudou de novo a conversa para outro rumo. Contou-lhe a história da casa, o estado em que se encontrava quando a tinha herdado e tornou a narrar alguns dos pormenores mais divertidos da renovação. Quando, finalmente, terminaram a sobremesa, um leve sorvete de morango, ninguém poderia adivinhar que alguma vez tivesse existido qualquer tipo de tensão entre ambos.

Mas, para Gil, continuava lá, como um nó sempre presente dentro dele. Sentia-se tão consciente dela como se estivessem ligados físicamente. Sentia o mais pequeno movimento e até a respiração dela. Era uma coisa que o desorientava e o forçava a estar sempre em guarda para não perder o rumo da conversa. E então, num breve momento de distracção, ergueu os olhos e deu com ela a estudá-lo com uma expressão atenta e intensa por entre as espessas pestanas. Foi como um golpe no peito que lhe cortasse o ar.

Sara corou e desviou o olhar. Perturbado, Gil perguntou onde era a casa-de- banho.

"Primeira porta à direita logo à entrada", respondeu ela e, olhando para o relógio, levantou-se e começou a recolher a louça. "Quer que lhe mostre a casa?"

"Claro", disse Gil, tentando que a voz não o traísse ao recordar a sugestão de Dan de que ficasse em Summerhouse durante o Verão. O que antes parecera a solução ideal para um problema era agora o problema em si.

"Já vou ter consigo daqui a pouco", respondeu Sara continuando a empilhar os pratos.

Dan levantou-se e segurou-lhe as mãos. "Vá andando e deixe isto comigo".

"Eu vou com a Sara", disse Billy.

"Mais devagar, jovem", ouviu Dan dizer ao filho enquanto entrava na casa. "Você vai é ajudar a tratar da louça".

Um Billy contrariado a tentar argumentar "Paaaai..." foi a última parte da conversa que Gil ouviu antes de se trancar no pequeno lavabo.

Demorou-se mais do que precisava, a tentar recompôr-se. Decidiu-se finalmente a sair quando ouviu o ruído de pratos e a voz de Dan ao fundo, vinda da cozinha. Sara juntou-se a ele vinda da secretária da recepção e assumiu imediatamente o seu papel de "anfitriã da mansão".

"Esse lavabo é recente", explicou ela. "Originalmente, tudo isto fazia parte da cozinha, até à porta para o terraço. Eu não precisava de uma cozinha desse tamanho, mas precisava de uma sala comum maior e abri o espaço para criar esta grande sala". Pôs a mão numa coluna redonda, pintada de branco e com acabamentos decorativos no topo e na base. "Infelizmente aqui era uma parede-mestre e por isso é que tivemos que acrescentar estas colunas. Ao princípio não me agradou nada ter que cortar a sala, mas agora estou satisfeita. Acabou por me dar dois espaços com que trabalhar. Todos os quartos têm televisão mas os hóspedes, às vezes, preferem assistir aqui, ou entreterem-se com jogos de mesa, e não interfere com as pessoas que preferem mais tranquilidade". Ele seguiu-a para além das colunas e da porta que dava para o terraço até à outra parte da sala. Com um breve gesto, indicou-lhe o grande e antigo piano. "Às vezes temos a sorte de receber um hóspede que sabe tocar e os outros juntam-se para ouvir. Já tivemos noites bem agradáveis e animadas".

"Você sabe tocar?"

Ela olhou-o com um meio-sorriso. "Não bem".

"Huumm... É-me francamente difícil imaginá-la a fazer seja o que fôr sem ser bem".

Ela quase tropeçou, e corou com o elogio. Lançou-lhe um olhar meio-envergonhado e ele pensou que ia dizer qualquer coisa, mas limitou-se a agradecer e, com um profundo e audível suspiro, continuou, levando-o pela porta de vidros à esquerda da lareira.

"Isto também é recente", indicou, referindo-se ao alpendre resguardado com tela que se estendia pelo fundo da casa. "Repare que as abas da tela se alargam ou pouco para fora e pendem. Evitam que a chuva entre desde que o vento não esteja a soprar nesta direcção. E, mesmo assim, toda a mobília aqui é à prova de água". Passou a mão pelas costas de um cadeirão de rattan enquanto caminhava ao longo da rugosa parede de pedra em direcção à outra porta de vidros do outro lado.

Ele observou melhor a porta quando voltavam a entrar na grande sala, reparando que era uma porta exterior. "Você fecha isto no Inverno?"

"Sim. Substituo a tela por vidro e fecho tudo. Evita os custos do aquecimento. E também não preciso dessa área no Inverno". Atravessaram a sala em direcção à entrada principal onde se encontrava uma secretária antiga, perpendicular à porta. Para além de uma pequena campainha, um laptop e um telefone, não havia mais nada sobre a escura e lustrosa madeira. "Aqui", continuou Sara apontando para uma abertura na parede à esquerda da entrada principal, "é a sala de jantar". Moveu o interruptor e um imponente candeeiro antigo inundou intensamente o tecto com uma luz alaranjada.

"Huauh".

Sara sorriu. "É autêntico e já pertencia à casa", esclareceu sobre o brilhante tecto de cobre. Tinha um desenho intrincado que conferia à sala uma elegância rústica. "Com uns cinquenta anos de sujidade acumulada".

"Foi você própria que o restaurou?"

"Fui".

"Estou francamente impressionado".

Ela corou de novo e apontou para a porta de madeira apainelada ao fundo da ampla sala. Tinha um letreiro "Privado" em pequenas letras de latão. "Por ali vai-se para a cozinha. Ao contrário da maioria dos B&B, prefiro manter os hóspedes fora dos limites da cozinha".

Ele seguiu-a novamente até à escadaria central. "Porquê?"

"Por várias razões, e a principal é o meu quarto ser mesmo ao lado. Além disso, como já viu, não é muito grande, portanto não me dá jeito as pessoas andarem por ali a atrapalharem-me enquanto estou a preparar o pequeno-almoço".

"Só serve o pequeno-almoço?"

Ela confirmou. "Sim".

Ao cimo das escadas ela virou à direita para um longo corredor. Tal como no resto da casa, o chão era de boa madeira, rica e escura. Uma comprida passadeira, igualmente antiga, cobria-o e abafava os passos. Ao fundo do corredor havia um conjunto de portas envidraçadas que abriam para uma pequena varanda sobre o pórtico da frente. Ele calculou que deveriam deixar imensa luz durante o dia. Agora, cada quarto era decorado e iluminado por um pequeno candelabro de parede.

"Não lhe posso mostrar os quartos porque estão todos ocupados", disse ela. "Neste andar há quatro, todos tipo suite e com casa-de-banho".

Isto surpreendeu Gil. "Deve ter custado uma pequena fortuna só em canalização".

"E custou. Nunca poderia ter feito isto se tivesse tido que comprar a casa. Assim, hipotequei-a e contratei um arquitecto para redesenhar o espaço. Este andar foi todo modificado. Originalmente tinha cinco quartos de bom tamanho e uma única casa de banho. Enorme".

Abriu a última porta à direita e ligou o interruptor da luz, que accionou em simultâneo a ventoinha do extractor de fumos. Era um pequeno quarto sem janelas, pouco maior que um normal roupeiro. Na bancada ao longo da parede havia um mini-frigorífico, um dispensador de água fresca, um microondas, uma máquina de café para duas chávenas e uma torradeira. E, por cima, prateleiras e armários que calculou, continham louça e talheres.

"É assim que consigo manter os hóspedes fora da cozinha", disse ela com um sorriso.

Ali, de pé junto a ela, à entrada daquele pequeno quarto, Gil entendeu que nada em Sara tinha mudado. O cabelo dela continuava a emanar um aroma quase animal mas muito suave que se dissolvia e integrava num todo cítrico, meio-doce e meio-ácido, uma fragrância profundamente feminina e exclusiva dela. Conhecia essa fragrância intimamente; o corpo dele tinha respondido a ela muito antes de a sua mente tão científica ter conseguido racionalizar a força e o poder daquelas feromonas. O aroma de Sara era como uma droga para ele, a que tinha resistido durante tanto tempo e, depois de ter finalmente provado, lhe tinha sido tirada e negada por seis anos.

Olharam um para o outro. A respiração dele era pesada. E a mente voava, como a de um viciado que precisa tão desesperadamente de uma dose que fica cego em relação a tudo o resto.Até da realidade. Neste momento sentia-a mais num nível físico do que emocional. Tinha consciência das longas pernas, da pele suave, da pequena e perfeita curva do rabo. Lembrava-se de como o corpo nu dela se tinha moldado ao dele, da sensação dos seios dela contra o seu peito, do sabor dela, e da euforia que tinha vivido entre aquelas coxas macias.

Antes dela, só tivera conhecimento de tal êxtase pelos livros. Queria mais, desesperadamente. Queria-a tanto, e tão intensamente, que teve que enfiar as mãos nos bolsos para evitar tocá-la.

Sara respirou profundamente e apagou a luz. Ele deu um passo atrás quando ela fechou a porta bruscamente. Virou-lhe as costas e dirigiu-se à outra porta, do outro lado da pequena entrada. Rebuscando no bolso direito dos jeans, tirou uma chave e disse num tom absolutamente profissional, "Esta é a suite _**Ninho da Águia**_. Se a quiser é para si".

TBC


	4. CAPÍTULO 3

**A/N: Again, many thanks to the wonderful MI for all the work she puts into translating Summerhouse for Portuguese GSR fans. We hope you are enjoying the story**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Gil ficou atrás de Sara enquanto ela abria a porta da suite _**Ninho da Águia**_ e passaram para o patamar ao fundo do longo lance de escadas.

"A escada parecia um túnel, de tão escura que era", disse ela, chamando-lhe a atenção para uma clarabóia aberta no telhado, uma pequena cúpula de vidro a uns bons seis metros de altura. "Foi o arquitecto que sugeriu a clarabóia e o problema ficou resolvido".

Agora as escadas estavam iluminadas por uma série de velas eléctricas que se sucediam a espaços, de um e outro lado, por aí acima. Gil seguiu-a, o olhar inevitavelmente atraído para as compridas e bonitas pernas e para o suave balançar das ancas. Perguntou-se o que ela faria se lhe dissesse que ainda a queria. Que nunca tinha deixado de a querer. Iria convidá-lo para a sua cama, sem perguntas, como fizera na última noite que passara em Vegas? Ou iria recusá-lo e dizer-lhe que estava envolvida com outra pessoa?

Com Dan.

Dan negara peremptoriamente ter qualquer relação romântica com ela, o que o tinha deixado aliviado até ter presenciado o comportamento tão abertamente afectuoso entre ambos. Mesmo que não estivessem envolvidos no verdadeiro sentido da palavra, não seria a primeira vez que bons amigos se tornavam amantes, especialmente quando eram atraentes e descomprometidos. Perguntou-se se Dan e Sara teriam atravessado a linha entre amizade e intimidade sexual.

Essa idéia pesava-lhe no peito. Não que ele próprio tivesse levado uma vida de monge durante os últimos seis anos – embora pelos padrões actuais a maioria dos homens pudesse considerar que sim. Tinham-lhe surgido algumas oportunidades. Mulheres suficientemente atraentes para levar para a cama, mas com quem pouco tinha em comum. Casos breves, que o tinham deixado insatisfeito e a ansiar por qualquer coisa mais.

Por uma outra pessoa.

E ela já estava no cimo da escada, com um orgulho indisfarçável a iluminar-lhe o rosto enquanto aguardava que ele galgasse os últimos degraus até ao quarto.

Gil ficou de pé ao lado dela, deitou um primeiro olhar e sorriu imediatamente em aprovação. Todo o piso tinha sido convertido num retiro privado, com um zona para dormir, uma para descansar e uma para trabalhar. Uma paleta contrastante de soalho e mobiliário de madeiras escuras e paredes e tecidos em tons claros criava um ambiente calmo, acolhedor e elegante. Entre duas das três janelas que se projectavam sobre o telhado havia uma enorme planta que quase chegava ao tecto e um canapé antigo que parecia convidar a uma agradável sesta, e estantes embutidas de ambos os lados de uma grande secretária de madeira davam ao quarto o aspecto de uma confortável sala-de-estar.

Gil aproximou-se da secretária, atraído por uma grande fotografia a preto e branco que estava montada na parede por cima. Era um miúdo a segurar uma borboleta. "Uma das suas?"

"Sim".

"É muito boa".

"Obrigada". Ela veio para o pé dele. "Andava a passear por uma pequena aldeia da costa do Pacífico na Nicarágua quando o vi. Estava a brincar com um pau, no meio da sujidade, defronte de casa –". Olhou de relance para Gil com um leve trejeito amargo nos lábios. "Se é que se lhe pode chamar isso. Não passava de uma barraca com um telhado de lata. Nessa altura eu já me tinha habituado à visão da pobreza, mas havia qualquer coisa nele, qualquer coisa nos olhos ... tristeza ou solidão, qualquer coisa que me tocou o coração. Foquei a máquina e, quando estava prestes a tirar a foto, apareceu esta borboleta e pousou-lhe na mão. E, de um momento para o outro, foi como se ele se tivesse transformado".

"Capturou a transformação muito bem", respondeu suavemente. Sara sorriu mas não disse mais nada. Provavelmente pensava que ele só estava a tentar ser delicado, mas não era o caso. Alguma coisa o tinha atraído igualmente no miúdo da foto e agora percebia o que era. O que ela conseguira capturar nas feições do miúdo, nos olhos dele, tinha sido aquele preciso momento entre o desespero e a felicidade absoluta. Se tinha sido só um feliz acaso, ou se ela era realmente tão boa fotógrafa, isso é que não sabia dizer. "Não vi mais nenhum dos seus trabalhos aí pela casa", continuou, enquanto se dirigia da secretária para uma das janelas. Olhando para baixo, viu Dan e Billy à luz do terraço. Billy estava indolentemente sentado no rebordo do pátio e Dan limpava o grelhador.

"A maioria estão empacotadas. Vou fazer a minha primeira exposição em Truro no próximo fim-de-semana".

Surpreendido e ougulhoso por ela, Gil virou-se e encostou-se à parede ao lado da janela. "Uma exposição. Está a ir muito bem".

"Parece que sim". Ela encolheu os ombros naquele gesto de humildade tão familiar. "Não é grande coisa. Só uma exposiçãozinha numa cidade pequena". Olhou de novo para a foto do miúdo. "Esta fica".

Como era evidente quanto se sentia apegada àquela foto, surpreendia-o que a pendurasse num quarto de hóspedes em vez de no seu próprio quarto, ou em qualquer outra parte da casa onde a pudesse ver a toda a hora.

"A casa de banho é por aqui", indicou com um gesto enquanto atravessava o quarto. Gil afastou-se da parede e seguiu-a até à porta à esquerda da cama. "Desculpe a confusão", disse ao abrir a porta. Tive uma fuga de água e um mau canalizador... Na Terça-Feira já vai estar tudo arranjado".

A casa de banho era também ampla e arejada, em tons claros. As louças eram brancas, e os armários de madeira escura bem envernizada. A cabine de duche revestida a vidro contribuía para a sensação de espaço e claridade. Tal como no resto da casa, era óbvio que também não se tinha poupado a despesas neste quarto e ele interrogou-se de novo sobre quanto lhe iriam custar estes dois meses em Summerhouse. Não que precisasse de se preocupar com dinheiro. Pelos padrões normais estava mais que bem, economicamente, nunca tendo tido muito tempo ou oportunidade para gastar o que que tinha ganho ao longo da maior parte da sua vida. Só a venda da sua casa de Vegas tinha rendido o suficiente para se poder dar ao luxo de comprar a pronto o condomínio de Boston, mal tocando nas poupanças. Portanto, mesmo extravagante, dois meses em Summerhouse não eram nada que não pudesse suportar sem qualquer problema – em termos financeiros. O custo emocional de estar tão perto dela por um longo período de tempo – por mais tentador que lhe parecesse de momento – era uma história completamente diferente.

Fingiu mostrar interesse pelo quarto enquanto meditava sobre os motivos que a poderiam levar a oferecer-lhe um lugar debaixo do seu próprio tecto. Conhecia bem as várias facetas da personalidade de Sara, por mais contraditórias que pudessem ser, e, à excepção do facto de ter abandonado o emprego e desaparecido da vida dele sem um simples adeus, há muito que deixara de o surpreender.

Até esta noite.

Ela estava encostada à ombreira da porta, de braços cruzados, a observá-lo silenciosamente. Os olhos só exprimiam amabilidade e afável simpatia, o mesmo que mostrara ao longo de toda a noite. Após o choque inicial do encontro entre ambos, tinha parecido genuinamente contente por o ver de novo, e isso era o que mais o intrigava.

Durante anos tinha atribuído o silêncio dela a ira, zanga, raiva. Mas nada no comportamento dela esta noite revelava isso. Não que Sara fosse pessoa de guardar rancores por mais do que um dia, quanto mais por seis anos e, ele, não estava na melhor posição para se queixar... A calma gentileza dela, porém, punha-o nervoso.

Lutando contra uma inexplicável onda de fúria apontou subitamente para a banheira com um gesto brusco. "Bonita peça".

Ela cerrou os lábios – divertida, pensou ele – e, de repente, sentiu-se completamente exposto. Ela teria sido sempre capaz de o ver por dentro, para além da barreira que erguera para ocultar os seus verdadeiros sentimentos, e que tudo fizera para tentar esconder dela?

Teve que se forçar para lhe aguentar o olhar.

"É uma banheira de imersão asiática. Muito elegante, segundo achei mas, de acordo com o que me disseram, também muito confortável". Afastou-se da porta e regressou à suite. Ele seguiu-a, fechando a luz e a porta atrás de si. Abrindo os braços num movimento abrangente ela indagou, "Então?"

"Então?"

"Quer a suite?"

"Sara... quer realmente que eu fique aqui?"

A pergunta pareceu surpreendê-la. "Claro. Porque não havia de querer?"

E, de repente, ele compreendeu que os motivos dela não eram pessoais. Sara era uma mulher de negócios que tinha, obviamente, investido muito dinheiro nesta suite e que, portanto, queria que ela se começasse a pagar o mais depressa possível. Fosse ele ou outra pessoa não importava. Isso não lhe interessava.

Foi uma sensação profundamente dolorosa.

Respondeu-lhe secamente. "Pensei que talvez se pudesse sentir pouco-à-vontade".

"Quer dizer por causa do nosso... passado?"

Ele concordou.

"Grissom –". Ela suspirou levemente e abanou a cabeça a sorrir. "Ouça. Passaram seis anos. Já fomos amigos. Gostava de pensar que podemos voltar a sê-lo". E, então, como se tivesse ela própria chegado subitamente a uma conclusão, abriu muitos os olhos e o sorriso desvaneceu-se. "Oh, você acha que se vai sentir desconfortável. Mas, ouça, eu já não vivo em função de si, se é isso que o preocupa –"

"Não é, acredite".

Ela estremeceu visivelmente com o tom seco da voz dele, mas continuou como se não tivesse notado. "Se prefere manter-se à distância, compreendo perfeitamente". E, rápida e despreocupadamente, acrescentou logo "Já estou habituada".

Ele controlou-se para não lhe responder à letra e contou mentalmente até dez. Entendia que ela só pretendera aliviar o ambiente mas, dadas as circunstâncias, era a pior coisa que lhe podia ter dito. Tinha-a procurado exaustivamente por seis meses depois dela se ter ido embora. Tinha recorrido a todos os seus contactos, telefonado para todos os laboratórios do país, incluíndo o FBI, tinha-lhe enviado inúmeros emails – a que ela nunca se tinha dado ao trabalho de responder... Podia ter andado de mochila às costas num país do terceiro mundo, mas continuara com acesso ao email. Ela própria o confirmara ao jantar. Fora assim que tomara conhecimento da morte da mãe – através de um email do irmão. Ele tinha optado finalmente, há muito, por ficar longe dela, e por boas razões, mas, na realidade, fora ela que cortara todos os laços. "É melhor regressarmos antes que o Billy envie um pelotão à nossa procura".

Ela riu-se. "Tem razão". Apagou as luzes e ele seguiu-a pela escada abaixo. "Sobre o quarto, Gris, a sério, compreendo se preferir não ficar com ele. Mas posso esperar uns dias enquanto pensa no assunto. Nesta altura do ano, de qualquer maneira, o máximo que pode aparecer é um ou outro hóspede para uma única noite. As pessoas costumam reservar com meses de antecedência quando se trata de estadias prolongadas". Segurou a porta ao fundo da escada para o deixar passar e depois virou-se para a fechar à chave. E, enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor, deu-lhe um leve encontrão, a brincar. "Se decidir ficar, prometo que não vou aparecer no seu quarto a meio da noite só para espreitar".

Ele lancou-lhe um olhar de esguelha, esperando conseguir esconder o desconforto. "Muito engraçada".

"Sou assim".

Ela enfiou pelo último lance de escadas que levava ao ré-de-chão com um passo mais ligeiro e, por um instante, ele recordou-se da jovem que tinha conhecido em Berkeley. A jovem que ela era antes de chegar a Vegas – a pedido dele. A bonita, confiante e alegre jovem que fora antes dele, de forma egoísta, lhe ter esmagado o espírito, destruindo a pouco e pouco as mesmas coisas que mais o tinham atraído nela.

Sara era novamente feliz; até parecia gostar dele como tinha gostado ao princípio, e ele devia sentir-se grato por isso. No entanto, enquanto a seguia até ao terraço, ao encontro de Dan e Billy, deu por si a desejar que ela se sentisse um pouco menos feliz. E odiou-se a si próprio por isso.

"O Billy já está a dormir", disse Dan saindo para o terraço e estendendo a Gil um balão de conhaque.

Ainda era cedo, cerca das dez da noite, mas Dan não quisera manter Sara acordada mais tempo, já que tinha que se levantar às cinco e meia da manhã para preparar o pequeno-almoço dos hóspedes. À excepção dos doces, que comprava na padaria local, tudo o resto era preparado por ela. Segundo Dan, bastante requintado, de acordo com a classificação de cinco estrelas que Summerhouse ostentava. Stephanie chegava às oito para ajudar a servir e limpar e regressava às duas da tarde para tratar dos quartos. Mas era Sara que tratava pessoalmente de tudo o mais, inclusive algumas trabalhos de jardinagem mais leves.

Gil apreciara que a noite tivesse terminado cedo. Tinha muitas coisas para processar. Teria preferido até retirar-se imediatamente para o seu quarto e só voltar a aparecer de manhã, mas Dan tinha insistido numa última bebida. E recusar estava fora de questão. Não só teria sido indelicado como só iria adiar a inevitável conversa sobre Sara.

Dan acendeu um charuto e deu umas fumaças antes de se recostar na confortável cadeira de repouso colocada em ângulo com a de Gil no amplo terraço. O intenso aroma do charuto chegou às narinas de Gil; não era desagradável. Recostando-se igualmente, respirou fundo e, por uns momentos, ambos ficaram calados, saboreando a excelente bebida, só com o som dos grilos de Provincetown Harbor a cortarem o silêncio – e Sara a encher-lhe os pensamentos.

"Então ela assistiu a um dos seus seminários". Como se sentisse uma certa relutância em perturbar a paz da noite, Dan falou suavemente. Mesmo assim, Gil ficou imediatamente tenso.

"Sim".

"Como tenho as minhas dúvidas de que você estivesse a ensinar técnicas para manter besouros quietos enquanto eram fotografados, diria que Sara tem mantido alguns segredos".

"É mais que óbvio".

"É tudo o que tem a dizer?"

"Esses segredos não são meus, não fui eu que os mantive. Tem que perguntar à Sara".

Dan olhou para ele por um instante. "Sim... Tem razão". Moveu-se e esticou as pernas. "E quanto aos seus segredos? Quer falar neles?"

"Porque é que acha que eu guardo segredos?"

Dan riu-se. "Os médicos têm que ser tão bons observadores como os CSIs, Gil. Há muito pouca coisa que me escape. Por exemplo, o tempo que se demorou naquele quarto esta noite".

Gil retraíu-se. Gostava de poder saber se estava a falar com o amigo interessado ou com o amante ciumento. Uma parte dele sentia verdadeira necessidade de ouvir uma perspectiva diferente e de confiança acerca da sua relação com Sara, como acontecera frequentemente com Catherine, embora fingisse que não. Mas se estava a lidar com o amante ciumento tinha que ter muito cuidado com o que podia e devia revelar. Se fosse esse o caso, duvidava que Dan reagisse bem à verdade.

Decidiu-se por não responder. Afinal Dan não lhe tinha feito uma pergunta directa. Limitara-se a uma simples observação. Agitou o líquido dourado do balão e levou-o aos lábios, engolindo o resto do conhaque. Um longo suspiro refrescou o fogo que lhe queimou a garganta. "Tem mais disto?", perguntou levantando-se.

"Na bancada da cozinha. Traga a garrafa".

Gil regressou meio-minuto depois, tornou a encher os copos e tapou a garrafa. "Você tem bom gosto em conhaque e mulheres", observou enquanto colocava a garrafa em forma de lágrima no chão, entre os dois. Não era um comentário inocente e, modo nenhum, provocado pelo belíssimo Courvoisier Vintage de Dan. Tinha até quinta-feira para resolver se ficava em Summerhouse pelo resto do Verão e precisava de mais informações antes de tomar uma decisão. E uma coisa era certa. Nada o convenceria a lá ficar se Dan e Sara estivessem romanticamente envolvidos. Só a simples idéia pesava-lhe no estômago como uma bola de chumbo.

Dan ergueu a cabeça. "No que diz respeito a 'mulheres', parto do princípio que se refere à Carol?"

"A quem havia de ser?"

Dan abanou a cabeça. "Então tenho que concordar nos dois aspectos". Levantou o copo, observando o líquido dourado à luz difusa que vinha da cozinha. "Conhaque, Carol...". Com mais uma fumaça, soprou na ponta brilhante do charuto. "E não esquecer um bom charuto".

"É o charuto que vai acabar por matá-lo", brincou Gil, consciente de que se estavam a afastar do assunto.

"Todos temos as nossas fraquezas".Olhou de relance para Gil enquanto sacudia a ponta do charuto no cinzeiro de pé que tinha ao lado da cadeira. "Quais são as suas? Ou é mesmo preciso perguntar?"

Tentando ganhar tempo, Gil bebeu mais um pouco de conhaque e ergueu o balão ao nível dos olhos. Olhando para o líquido, respondeu "Andar de montanha-russa e... Sara". Olhou directamente para o amigo. "Não necessariamente por essa ordem".

"Ah... Finalmente lá estamos a chegar a qualquer lado. Não há nada como um bom Courvoisier para soltar a língua".

"E um bom amigo". Gil levantou-se e foi até à porta de tela. Enquanto olhava para fora, observando as luzes do porto ao longe, preparou-se para a pergunta que tinha que fazer. "Qual é a sua relação com ela?"

"Já lhe disse ontem à noite".

Ele virou-se e encarou o amigo. "Sei o que me disse, mas ainda tenho algumas dúvidas".

Dan deu mais uma fumaça no charuto, devagar, e soltou o fumo. "Quer saber se eu dormi com ela".

"Sim".

"Não lhe vou mentir e dizer que nunca pensei nisso ou que nunca houve momentos em que poderia ter acontecido, mas não, nunca dormi com ela".

Gil soltou um longo e silencioso suspiro. Sentindo-se fraco de alívio, voltou para a cadeira e sentou-se inclinado para a frente, passando os dedos pelo cabelo. "Okay".

Dan observou-o por um momento. Depois apagou o charuto no cinzeiro. "Há uma grande história entre vocês os dois. E isso não é segredo nenhum. Percebi isso no mesmo minuto em que você a viu. Mas – e vou usar linguagem que você, como escritor, deve apreciar – é como se eu tivesse chegado ao grande momento decisivo no final do capítulo, quero virar a página para descobrir o que acontece a seguir, mas a página não está lá".

"É uma longa história".

Dan deitou a mão à garrafa e serviu. "Temos a noite toda".

Tendo já bebido bem mais do que a sua média num único dia, Gil olhou para o copo, hesitante. Lembrava-se bem da última vez em que se permitira confraternizar livremente com a garrafa. Tinha sido a 31 de Dezembro de 2005. Tinha celebrado a véspera de Ano Novo em casa, com uma garrafa de Bourbon e a ver filmes antigos na televisão. Cinco minutos antes da meia-noite, tinha mudado para um canal que estava a transmitir directamente de Times Square em Nova Yorque. Despejara o resto do Bourbon no copo, verificara o email uma última vez e, enquanto "Auld Lang Sine" lhe entrava pela sala dentro, brindara à sua resolução de Ano Novo e apagara o enderenço de Sara do seu computador. Um gesto simbólico – há muito tempo que o tinha memorizado – mas nunca quebrara essa resolução.

Por muito tentadora que a ajuda da bebida lhe parecesse esta noite, a lembrança da última ressaca fê-lo pousar o balão na mesa, ainda cheio. Apoiou a cabeça nas costas da cadeira e fechou os olhos. "Ela trabalhava comigo".

"Como CSI?"

"Sim".

"Então... o que é que aconteceu?"

"Ela demitiu-se e foi-se embora".

"Porquê?"

Gil virou lentamente a cabeça para olhar para Dan. "Não sei bem, não tenho a certeza. Houve cortes no orçamento e eu ia ser obrigado a prescindir de um dos membros da minha equipa. A Sara nunca esteve sequer em questão, tinha antiguidade. O mais recente, o Greg, era a única escolha lógica e toda a gente sabia isso. Tinha sido o nosso técnico de DNA e queria tanto passar para CSI que aceitou o corte de salário para mudar de carreira. E era bom, aprendia depressa. Eu detestava a idéia de ter que prescindir dele e deixá-lo ir, mas acabei por não precisar de o fazer. A Sara ofereceu-se para ser ela a sair".

"Abdicou da carreira por causa dele?"

"Ela gostava muito do Greg e não tenho dúvidas de que essa tenha sido uma das boas consequências da demissão, aos olhos dela, mas não creio que o que tenha feito por ele. Disse que já há uns tempos que se andava a questionar sobre a escolha de carreira que tinha feito e que o corte orçamental era uma boa oportunidade para se ir embora sem causar problemas à equipa".

"Não tentou dissuadi-la?"

Ele suspirou. "Tentei. Apresentou-me várias outras razões para se ir embora". Gil esboçou um sorriso amargo. "Que não posso mencionar sem divulgar os segredos dela".

"Correcto. Mas você disse que não tem bem a certeza das verdadeiras razões porque ela decidiu ir-se embora. Julga que possa haver ainda outros motivos, além dos que lhe apresentou a si?"

"Cerca de uma semana antes de ela se ter demitido, um dos membros da nossa equipa foi raptado e enterrado vivo. Conseguimos encontrá-lo mesmo a tempo. Mais uns minutos –" Gil passou a mão pela cara. "De qualquer modo, foi muito duro para todos e afectou cada um de nós de diversas maneiras. Foi um acto de vingança contra os CSIs, muito bem orquestrado. Aquele louco colocou pistas de um suposto crime e esperou que qualquer um de nós aparecesse. Calhou ao Nick". Remeteu-se ao silêncio enquando recordava o medo, a raiva, a impotência mas, principalmente, a culpa. "Colocou uma câmara no caixão para nos obrigar a assistir enquanto ele sufocava até morrer. E, por mais preocupado, furioso e impotente que eu me sentisse, não conseguia deixar de pensar que podia ter sido ela".

"Então já tinha mais do que uma relação profissional com ela".

Gil soltou um leve sorriso triste e desanimado. "Não antes daquela noite". De repente o terraço tornou-se demasiado pequeno e sufocante. "Preciso de apanhar ar", disse enquanto se levantava e caminhava impaciente para a porta de tela. A praia, banhada pelo suave luar, atraía-o. "Vou dar uma volta".

Dan levantou-se igualmente e espreguiçou-se. "Okay. Vou deixar a luz acesa para quando você regressar. Eu vou-me deitar. Podemos continuar esta conversa quando você achar melhor".

"Certo. Boa noite, Dan".

A praia estava deserta na ponta oeste de Provincetown e igualmente silenciosa, à excepção do suave rumor das ondas a bater na areia. A costa era protegida por um longo quebra-mar ao fundo do qual ficava Long Point Beach. Durante o Verão que aqui passara de visita à família de Melanie, Gil tinha caminhado muitas vezes ao longo do caminho de areia do paredão até ao farol de Long Point. Melanie tinha-o acompanhado uma ou outra vez, mas geralmente ia sózinho, ou com Dan. Já mesmo quando jovem estudante universitário preferira o isolamento de Long Point à agitação do Verão de Provincetown. Melanie não compartilhava o seu amor pela solidão. Ele gostava de olhar para as estrelas, calmos passeios e ficar de mãos dadas a apreciar o suave movimento das ondas. Ela gostava de estar no centro das atenções, das loucas festas na praia regadas a alcóol, de carícias à frente de todos e de quase públicas rapidinhas na cabine aberta do barco de qualquer um dos amigos ricos.

Ela chamava-lhe viver. Ele chamava-lhe uma perda de tempo. Ela tinha-lhe dito que ele não era normal. Ele limitara-se a encolher os ombros. No fim daquele Verão louco tinham acabado amigavelmente concordando que as diferenças eram irreconciliáveis. O único afectado pela ruptura tinha sido Dan.

Do outro lado do porto, a luz intermitente do farol de Long Point lembrou-o de que já se tinha afastado o suficiente. Voltando para trás, pensou na velha Mrs.Crawford, a avó de Sara. Não tinha uma imagem clara dela, só uma vaga memória. Lábios cerrados em desaprovação permanente, olhos escuros e desconfiados, voz de fumadora. Melanie chamava-lhe Mrs.Crabapple (_Maçã Azeda_).

Só tinha falado com ela uma vez. Ela estava cá fora, no jardim da frente, a tratar de uma roseira, a única planta que não deixava continuar a crescer sem cuidados. O solo à volta estava limpo e era escuro e rico, enquanto tudo o resto estava coberto de ervas daninhas que tinham tirado a força e beleza ao jardim. Ele tinha-se interrogado sobre o significado da roseira. Curioso, já nessa época, mas, acima de tudo, interessado no comportamento humano, tinha parado para a elogiar sobre a roseira. Ela tinha erguido a cabeça, dera-lhe uma rápida vista de olhos e apontara-lhe a tesoura de podar, com os punhos a agitarem-se na sua direcção enquanto falava.

_Sei muito bem quem você é. É o que anda por aí de volta da miúda dos Colton. Conheço muito bem o seu tipo._

_E que tipo é esse, minha senhora?_

_Ela voltou a tratar das rosas. "Cães. Todos vocês. Predadores."_

Ele tinha-se ido embora calmamente e, daí para a frente, tinha-se mantido longe dela.

Perguntava-se agora se Sara alguma vez teria visitado a avó quando era criança. Naquele Verão deveria andar pelos sete ou oito anos. Tentou recordar-se de imagens de uma miúda de cabelo escuro encaracolado na velha casa, mas não se lembrava. Gil nunca tinha acreditado no destino, num grande plano para além do controlo ou poder humano que pudesse determinar grande parte da vida de uma pessoa. Mas quais eram as hipóteses de, vinte anos mais tarde, ter vindo a conhecer a neta de Mrs.Crawford a dois mil e quinhentos quilómetros de distância, do outro lado do país? Que ela o fascinasse? Que se apaixonasse por ela, a perdesse, e a voltasse a encontrar a viver ao lado do seu melhor amigo? Seria pura coincidência, ou...

_Intervenção divina?_

Rindo-se de si próprio – a sua fé sempre tinha residido na ciência – apressou o passo e, sem intenção consciente, deu por si no portão das traseiras de Summerhouse. Havia uma luz no pátio que não tinha visto quando lá estivera anteriormente. Vinha duma zona à direita do terraço, quase oculta pelos arbustos atrás do pequeno lago de peixes. Esticou-se para ver melhor e, por entre a folhagem, lá estava ela – uma visão estendida numa espreguiçadeira. Vestida com um curto roupão branco, a longa e pálida coluna da garganta e as maravilhosas pernas brilhavam sob a suave luz do pátio.

Com uma mão no portão, Gil ficou bastante tempo a olhar – a lutar contra a vontade de ir ter com ela. Nada tinha mudado, pensou. Continuava dividido entre o seu desejo por ela e a necessidade compulsiva de se proteger. Praguejou baixinho. Que cruel ironia do destino decidira que ele tinha que passar novamente por esta agonia?

Rangendo os dentes, largou o portão.

"Tenciona ficar aí toda a noite?"

Ele estremeceu – e depois ficou muito quieto, sentindo-se meio aborrecido e meio aliviado por a decisão lhe ter sido tirada das mãos, mas também um pouco envergonhado por ter sido apanhado a espreitá-la. Respirando fundo, abriu o portão e percorreu o caminho de pedra até à casa, atravessando depois por cima de um pouco de relva viçosa e rodeando o pequeno lago para chegar ao pátiozinho que ficava por detrás.

"É tarde. Pensei que já estivesse a dormir". Era só uma mentira inofensiva.

"Devia", respondeu ela suavemente. "O que é que anda a fazer por aí a estas horas da noite?"

"Fui dar um longo passeio".

"Hum, hum... Esta parte da praia é muito sossegada à noite. Foi até Fisherman's Wharf?"

Ele abanou a cabeça. "Só até ao farol de Long Point".

"Ah...Claro,você conhece bem a zona. Já cá tinha estado". Moveu as pernas para um dos lados da cadeira, deixando espaço para ele. "Não se quer sentar?"

Ele olhou para o relógio. "Não tem que se levantar daqui a cinco horas?"

"Não preciso de muitas horas de sono".

"Algumas coisas _nunca_ mudam mesmo".

Sara respondeu com uma sobrancelha erguida e um rápido sorriso. E, logo a seguir, "Traga uma cadeira ali do terraço, se prefere".

"Está bem assim". Gil sentou-se devagar na borda da cadeira, encarando-a. Inclinou-se para a frente e pôs as mãos entre os joelhos. "O Dan tinha perguntas a seu respeito".

Sara suspirou. "Já calculava que tivesse".

"Porque é que nunca lhe contou nada?"

"Acredita que nunca calhou?" Ele lançou-lhe um olhar de dúvida. "Não lhe menti. Ele partiu do princípio de que eu era fotógrafa e eu limitei-me a não o esclarecer".

"Porquê?"

Os lábios dela curvaram-se de um modo encantandor. "Menos perguntas".

"Huum". Gil calou-se, divertido com a não muito subtil mensagem dela. Também ele tinha uma longa lista de perguntas que queria – precisava – de ver respondidas, mas que podiam esperar por agora. De qualquer modo, estava muito mais interessado no que ela tinha vestido para estragar o momento com perguntas desagradáveis. Agora de perto, via que o curto roupão era semi-transparente e bordado com rosas brancas de um brilho muito delicado. Estava casualmente atado na cintura e as lapelas ligeiramente abertas deixavam entrever a camisa de dormir de cetim branco que usava por baixo e o decote em V que descia até aos seios. O tecido devia ser muito macio e agradável de tocar, pensou, tão macio e suave como a pele dela...

Só quando ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito é que se apercebeu do que tinha estado a fazer. Ergueu os olhos e fitou-a directamente. Os dela continuavam suaves – gentis, mesmo quando o observava e ele interrogou-se se ela sentiria qualquer arrependimento ou mágoa.

Outra questão que nem se atrevia a perguntar-lhe.

Respirou fundo e pausadamente, tentando abrandar o ritmo cardíaco. Exigiu-lhe um grande esforço, com ela tão perto que lhe podia sentir o calor – cheirá-la, aquela fragrância especial que se misturava com o aroma das várias roseiras a florescer num dos lados do pátio. Pigarreando, concentrou-se nas rosas.

"Falei com a sua avó uma vez".

"Eu sei. Ela não foi muito simpática".

Espantado, voltou a olhar para ela. "Como é que sabe?"

"Estava a ver". Ele ficou de boca aberta em silêncio. "E também me conheceu a mim – mais ou menos. Eu não sabia o seu nome e, até hoje à noite, nem sequer sabia que era você".

Ele abanou a cabeça. "Tem a certeza? Quase podia jurar que não havia aqui mais ninguém".

"Eu estava dentro de casa a espreitar pela janela da casa-de-jantar. Não podia ouvir o que ela estava a dizer, mas percebia que não era agradável. Lembro-me de como ela lhe apontou a tesoura de podar. Tinha a certeza de que o ia magoar. Estava tão zangada com ela. Eu tinha-lhe dito que você tinha sido muito simpático comigo e foi isso que a deixou furiosa. Não voltei a ter autorização para sair do pátio até os meus pais me virem buscar uns dias depois".

Gil sentiu um arrepio a subir-lhe pela espinha. Afastando a estranha sensação, disse "Chamou-me umas quantas coisas, pouco simpáticas".

Sara teve uma expressão um pouco envergonhada. "A minha avó era esquisita, meio-maluca. Nem sequer a conhecia até àquele Verão. Nunca a tinha visto. E então os meus pais deixaram-me aqui para irem a uma conferência da Associação de B&Bs em Boston. Não foi a melhor altura da minha vida". Lançou-lhe um olhar indecifrável. "Olhando para trás, também não foi a pior".

"Ah, Sara. Que pena, não – Como é que _nós_ nos conhecemos?"

Ela sorriu enquanto ia recordando. "Você estava a jogar Frisbee na praia – provavelmente com o Dan", pensou um pouco e depois encolheu os ombros. "Eu estava escondida atrás de uma duna, a chorar, porque uns miúdos da vizinhança me tinham chamado feia. A certa altura, o Frisbee veio cair aos meus pés e, quando você o veio buscar, quis saber o que é que se passava comigo. Não se foi embora até eu lhe contar. Nunca me esqueci do que você me disse".

"O que é que eu disse?", perguntou ele docemente.

Ela afastou os olhos por uns instantes, corando profundamente. "Disse que eu não devia ligar ao que aqueles miúdos diziam porque não faziam a mínima idéia do que era beleza nem que tropeçassem nela todos os dias. E depois disse que eu era a miúda mais bonita que você já tinha visto. Nunca mais me esqueci, porque foi a primeira vez que alguém me disse que eu era bonita".

Sara olhou para outro lado e o coração de Gil quase parou. Sentiu a garganta dolorosamente seca e apertada. No passado, tinham surgido vários momentos em que quisera segurá-la e abraçá-la tão desesperadamente que até o corpo lhe tremia. Tal como agora, e teve que lutar contra isso – com a mesma força de sempre.

A expressão dela suavizou-se, de repente, e sorriu sonhadoramente, continuando. "Passava horas sentada no portão das traseiras à espera de o ver passar. E uma vez consegui. Estava com uma jovem da sua idade. A Melanie, provavelmente. Iam de nãos dadas e ela era tão linda que percebi que me tinha mentido. Mas fiz de conta que não e agarrei-me a essa fantasia durante muito tempo".

"Não menti".

Ela retorquiu com um sorriso divertido, "Nem sequer se lembra".

"Pois não, e quem me dera lembrar-me, mas tenho a certeza de que fui sincero e disse a verdade porque você continua a ser a mulher mais bonita que alguma vez conheci".

Sara pestanejou surpreendida e qualquer coisa estremeceu dentro de ambos. Mas, logo a seguir, ela largou uma gargalhada profunda. "Bom, Dr.Grissom, vê-se que ainda não perdeu o seu charme", disse olhando para o relógio. "Está na altura de ir dormir um pouco. As cinco e meia da manhã já não estão longe".

Ele sentiu uma onda de desapontamento. Podia passar o resto da noite a falar com ela. "Desculpe. Não devia tê-la incomodado até tão tarde".

"Não teve culpa nenhuma", respondeu Sara, levantando-se. "Gostei mesmo de o reencontrar, Grissom, e , olhando para trás, até é um pouco... assustador, não acha?"

"Hum". Bem mais do que só um pouco assustador, pensou ele. Ainda se sentia profundamente confuso e perturbado com tudo o que tinha sucedido desde aquela tarde, e sobretudo com o que ela tinha acabado de lhe contar. Queria calar aquela voz na sua cabeça que repetia '_destino_' e não conseguia. "Decidi ficar com o _**Quarto do Sotão**_. Se continua a querer-me por cá".

"Claro". Ela pareceu vagamente surpreendida. "Fica pronto na quarta-feira".

"Vou ficar com o Dan mais uns dias. E depois tenho que ir a Boston buscar o resto das minhas coisas... portanto, não devo estar de volta antes do próximo fim de semana".

"Está bem".

"Boa noite, Sara. Durma bem".

"Obrigada. Igualmente".

Esperou que ela chegasse ao quarto dela antes de se ir embora. Bom, está feito, pensou enquanto se encaminhava para a sua própria cama. _Quem sou eu para tentar fugir à mão do destino?_

TBC


End file.
